December 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - December 1700 = Weather this month *Remains becalmed in the Caspian Sea. *Seasonal freezing. *Storms in the Far South, North Atlantic, Black Sea and North Europe. *Rain in the East Indies and India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters London *Ibrahim al-Judami has handed over to the Earl of Pembroke a beautifully crated model ship filled with gold, a gift intended for the absent King William III of England. Lord Pembroke has also met elders of the Five Nations of the Iroquois in a magnificent townhouse in a smart part of the city. He was somewhat surprised to find they had erected an intricately detailed wampum in the larger of the reception rooms, but nevertheless got down to business. His Lordship explained contact has been made with the Ottawas who have asked the English for protection against the Iroquois. However, Pembroke then said to the elders that ‘we English value the friendship with the Iroquois above all others, but a recognised sense of security in their homeland would benefit us all in trade terms. Would they consider concluding a peace with the Ottawas, each agreeing to territorial hunting lands which England will guarantee? This will allow both tribes to flourish in peace.’ This caused not a little unease amongst the Iroqouis elders, a couple of whom scowled at the mention of the Ottawa Indians. They retired into the wampum to discuss the matter, which amused Pembroke since he could everything they said from outside. Since he does not himself speak their language it did him little good, other than to discern that a heated debate was taking place. Eventually an elder popped his head out and looked up at Pembroke. “Yes, we agree,” he said with a smile! Padua *Doge Morosini II of Venice handed alms to the poor outside the Basilica Del Santo in Padua prior to leaving for Venice. In response to the crowd’s requests he made the following address: “My people, there are potentially difficult times ahead for Europe and these problems are exacerbated when faced with the dishonourable spectacle of the publication of private correspondence. The shame of this is surely felt by the people of that great country while ensuring that other rulers will consider carefully what they write to this leader in the future. There appears to be much manoeuvring for potential allies but we need to be aware that if we get into bed with bears and snakes then there should be no surprise if we are bitten! Allies are formed over years of trust and support and even we smaller nations can be useful when larger countries refuse to involve themselves or openly antagonise others. A time for thought and honourable action, gentlemen, needs to prevail and we in Venice will continue to show light and understanding.” The Doge was also very clear over another area of concern for Venetians following last month’s publication: “The announcement of free ports is the right of every nation but I would like to point out that the shipping allowed in these is restricted to trade vessels only. Where passage to these ports crosses Venetian territory I would expect the usual courtesies to be applied by all vessels.” “Freedom of trade is one thing however allowing freedom of religion by the individual charged with the protection of the faith is a little more concerning and I will be writing to His Holiness the Pope to discuss this issue further.” Stockholm *The King of Sweden’s First Minister Count Torkelson has returned to Stockholm from Hanover, albeit without Henrietta Marie of Hanover - who had already gone on without him making sure she was at this royal court in good time for Christmas. The Riksdag has postponed further discussions on the public safety and alternate staple crop proposals pending further review by the appropriate academies. The assembly has adjourned for the winter season after the deputies were thanked for their time and effort in support of ‘a greater more progressive Sweden’. Hanover *Duke George William of Brunswick-Luneburg and his lady wife Duchess Éléonore d'Olbreuse have arrived in Hanover in order to spend Christmas with Prince George of Hanover and his family. Prince Frederick of Brandenburg-Prussia spoke to the Hanoverian Minister of Foreign Affairs, Gottfried Wilhelm Liebniz, and promised him that in the New Year he shall ensure the University of Halle is reopened and he shall appoint a most dedicated head to lead it. “You are most correct in pointing out the need for Protestants in German lands to be able to educate their sons at the highest academic establishments possible. I shall not be found wanting!” he said. Frederick also inform Minister Leibniz that should he change his mind and not go to Portugal then he would be honoured if he came to Berlin to start an academy of the sciences. Leibniz expressed his gratification that his words had not fallen upon deaf ears, and congratulated Prince Frederick on his foresight. He then apologised, but alas his word is his bond and he must go to Lisbon for it would not do his reputation any good to break his word, especially at this late stage. Having also returned to Hanover the prince of that state joined Messrs. Courayer and Fabricus to enjoy an evening at the city’s opera house to listen to Maestro Corelli's orchestra. Also attending with His Serene Highness was the Dowager Electress Sophia of Simmern, the Duke and Duchess of Brunswick-Luneburg, the Prince’s brothers Ernst August, Christian Henry, and General Maximilian Wilhelm of Brunswick-Luneburg as well as Prince Alexis of Russia, the child George Augustus, the Prince of Prussia and his party, and Prince George’s mistress Melusine von der Schulenburg who was looking particularly radiant! Perhaps the one person who appreciated the operatic performance more than anyone else was the Master of Horse, Baron Johann Adolf von Kielmansegg, who had been recalled to Hanover for Christmas specifically so he may attend, and for which he is immensely grateful! It was notable that Prince Frederick of Brandenburg-Prussia and his family were provided with a prime box as befits such important guests, as did did the scholars Courayer and Fabricus who seemed to enjoy conversing at length during the performance and even when at court seemed happy to do so to the exclusion of virtually everybody and everything else! At court Dowager Electress Sophia of Simmern looked tired, and admitted that hearing the high-brow conversations of Courayer and Fabricus was wearing her out and making her head hurt! The Prince of Hanover and his brother General Maximilian Wilhelm have formerly visited the men of the Hanover garrison to wish them a merry Christmas. Prince George made arrangements at his own personal expense for the soldiers to be provided with a hearty Christmas dinner and ensured that blankets were issued as seemed appropriate to their officers. Christmas celebrations have been held at Leine Palace, including entertainment put on for Prince William Frederick of Brandenburg- Prussia and his wife Sophia and their son, as well as for Duke George Wilhelm of Brunswick-Luneburg Lauenburg!, and his wife. Prince Frederick gave to his host’s daughter a gorgeous burgundy-red ball gown as a Christmas gift, and a strapping Holestin warhorse to Prince George, and to the Tsarevitch Prince Alexis the dress uniform of an honorary-colonel in the Brandenburg- Prussian Army. An annual Christmas ball was held where diplomats to court were encouraged to relax since they are far from home and so in need of a bit of Christmas cheer. The music was provided once more by Maestro Corelli and his musicians, while a freshly cut Christmas tree was decorated in the palace on Christmas eve. A View on the Christmas Tree Christmas trees are common in the Baltic States and Northern Germany after being associated with Saint Boniface. Boniface lived from 672 to about 754 AD and cut down a tree said to be sacred to the pagan god Thor in Bavaria. He replaced it with a fir tree, using the triangular form of the tree to help him preach about the Holy Trinity. A German word for fir free, Tannenbaum, can be taken to mean ‘Christmas tree’. The tree is theologically justified as pointing to the Tree of Life mentioned in the Revelation of Jesus Christ chapter 22 and elsewhere, representing eternal life given to the redeemed Christian believer in the New Jerusalem. The Roman Catholic Church tends to view the Christmas tree as a Protestant symbol and in 1700 preferred to employ the Christmas crib instead. Vienna *Graf Ernst Rüdiger von Starhemberg, Präsident of the Hofkriegsrates has openly mocked the whole idea of a French candidate to succeed the ailing King Carlos II of Spain upon his death. “Philip of France as king of Spain? That would be like putting a drunkard in charge of a brewery, the power would go to his head and lead to his own ruin and damage to those around him,” he mocked! Mukden *Prince Kyanzittha has presented Governor Khan Nurhaci of Manchuria with a number of bolts of the finest Burmese silks, in the colours yellow, blue, white and red (the colours of the Four Banners of the Manchu People). The Khan received these at a banquet laid on at the Manchu Imperial Palace to honour Prince Kyanzittha which was attended by his court and affiliated diplomats. Khan Nurhaci told Kyanzittha, “Although the distance between our lands is not small, we face many of the same threats and together we shall defeat them.” Mecca *Reaching Mecca, Ahmed ibn al-Wahhab of the Hejaz has found an appropriate wife for his brother’s son, Imam Muhammad ibn Abd al-Wahhab. Her name is Rajwan bint Rajeh Al-Ghalib, and she is from a leading Meccan noble family. He has sent word of her to his brother the Pasha of Syria asking for his approval for this match. Kumasi *Otumfuo Nana Osei Tutu Opemsoo, the Asanthene, while wearing a pair of newly acquired golden slippers, granted permission for the Crown of England to open both a trade mission office and a slave market at Accra on the coast. Sa’dan al-Kutami presented the Asanthene with a golden Moorish sabre. The Asanthene then welcomed Sa’dan al-Kutami, and thanked him for coming. He asked him to convey to the Sultan of the Moors of the north the news that should the Spanish get ideas of invading Morocco then they would find their slave trade interests in Africa curtailed at the point of the spear. He was at pains to add that this was not so much a threat against Spain as a promise of protection toward the Sultan! Finally he remarked that ‘because of the incidents of the infamous Halil Kaplan’ his warriors would march to also protect the land of the Moors should the Ottoman Turks ‘be so foolish as to invade’. He hopes and trusts that his new-found ally the Sultan of Morocco would be similarly content to send soldiers should the Asante Union come under attack? Peking *Lu Shidao has presented the Celestial Emperor of China with a 50-centimetre long model of a river boat with moveable windows carved from red olive stone. Inside are figures representing characters in Su Dongpo’s ‘Ode on the Red Cliff’. All of the figures have been expertly carved in green jade, the person sitting at the right side of the window is reading a book carved from white jade. The tiny carving marks have been filled with pure gold to make them stand out. The book is tilted towards the window to make it easy to read the content which is a short poem by the Emperor himself. The boat rests on a meter-long piece of fragrant sandalwood carved to resemble gentle waves with thousands of tiny pieces of lapis lazuli giving the river a light blue colour. Lu Shidao said this is, “A small gift from Lord Fong of Kwantung Province to His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the Great Qing Dynasty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years.” The Emperor was still admiring this when Foo Manchu, frowning slightly, approached the throne with another gift - a suit of jewelinlaid lamellar armour, made to be the Emperor’s size. He bowed and said, “Accept this gift, Holder of the Mandate of Heaven, from the ever humble governor of Manchuria who hears your words upon the isles and obeys.” Emperor Kangxi did not look up from studying the river boat model but nodded and pointed, saying, “Put it over there.” Foo Manchu withdrew bowing, but managed to throw a sideways glance of hostility toward his rival Lu Shidao, who smirked! Barcelona *At the Cortez of Catalonia, as in the other assembles of Spain, there is writhing discontent about how long they have been sitting in session, but despite this when a proposal for land reform was put before them, and they were told the Crown Government would abide by the decision, they voted in favour in line with government wishes. The new law brought onto the statute books is as follows: 'Land Usage Law of 1700: All land is granted exemption from tax and tithe if it is brought into cultivation after having been previously left abandoned for thirty years.' *A tour of Spain by Cardinal Portocarrero has been announced. His Eminence set out on the initial leg by visiting Barcelona where he met the grandees whom he found to be in ill-humour over not being on their estates at Christmas, although they did grudgingly admit they approved of the land reform. Portocarrero also gave out a small sum in alms to the poor as he entered a local church (he learnt while here that there is no cathedral in the city). He gave the parish priest another small sum for use by the Church in Barcelona. Ahmadabad *The new English emissary to the court of Prince Jadeja of Gujerat has requested a private audience with this prince? Ayutthaya *King Phetracha has ordered the Dutch embassy to Siam closed forthwith and the ambassador removed. While he has stated that he does not believe his wife had been unfaithful to him, he has his reputation to consider and the removal of Brausitz was necessary to achieve that end. Ambassador von Brausitz was remarkably sanguine about it all, and accepted the decision gracefully. Nogai Territory *Khan Ali Hassan of the Kuban Horde has told Alexei Gerey has told Alexei Gerey that he would indeed ride with Khan Devlet II ‘to war and booty’ if he deemed the risks were outweighed by the chance of loot. He would only ride for as long as this seemed wise, though, since he shall not be anyone’s fool. Alexei Gerey asked to tell the Khan something more in private about this matter… Abankeseso *King Ntim Gyakari of Denkyira has announced that he desires peaceful relations with the Sultan of the Moors and would look to enjoy some sort of non-aggression treaty, or even would consider one of mutual defence if the terms were reasonable. The Moroccan ambassador has given the King of Denkyira a silver crafted piece of body armour. Isfahan *Shah Hoseyn of Persia has been presented with a hunting jezzail inlaid with silver and jewels by Ambassador Ahmad Hamza of Egypt ‘with our thanks and gratitude for your generosity.’ The Crimea *Don Cossack raiders have taken around a thousand Tartars into captivity following raids into the Crimea. Edinburgh *Thomas Wentworth, 1st Earl of Strafford met the Lord Clerk Register, Charles Douglas, 2nd Earl of Selkirk (Clerk to Parliament and the Privy Council), believing him to be pro-English but was shocked to find himself being shouted at for suggesting that Scotland should avoid going pro-Jacobite. Whether the Kingdom of Scotland went Jacobite or not does not appear to have offended Douglas, what did was the suggestion he says has been made to him in private by Stafford that England should dictate to the Scots how they should run their own affairs! He said this much in public following a private meeting, and while Stafford has been at pains to say he meant no such thing, most Scots seem to prefer to give credence to Douglas’s version of the conversation! Azov *An Ottoman cavalry column of 32 squadrons has ridden to the site of Azov, where Tsar Peter is present in person camped with a Russian force of 24 foot battalions, 25 cavalry squadrons, and 32 cannon (and a large Ukrainian artillery trayne is also being made ready at the camp). The arrival of the Turks, given recent history, has upped the temperature in the campsite, but not literally - the is being quite windswept at this time of year! Incidentally fortifications are being constructed and should be finished here fairly soon. Hansong *King Sujong of Korea has walked around Hansong accompanied by Rhee So Jae, the governor of Gyeonggi-do province, and visited possible sites for the establishment of a foreign trade quarter at the western end of the city. His Majesty also spent some time visiting prominent local noble estates in the countryside nearby. He also visited peasants in the villages, and at each village stop he praised their labours and congratulated them on this year’s successful harvest. “The Kingdom of Korea is built upon your hard work. The Kingdom thanks you, and encourages you to greater labours this coming year! I will personally work long and hard to ensure that the lot of the average farm worker improves, through both improving the economic situation of the nation, and bringing to the Kingdom the knowledge we need to increase the output of our land. Working together, we can bring further greatness to the Kingdom, and the Korean people," he said. Wetzlar *The jurist Charles Ancillon has travelled from Berlin to Wetzlar to represent the Prince of Brandenburg before the Reichkammergericht. This body is the supreme legal body of the Holy Roman Empire which has the right to make rulings in relation to ownership of lands within the Empire, although lands ruled by electoral princes are not under its jurisdiction. Msr. Ancillon presented a document that the late Maria Benigna Francisca of Saxony, Angria and Westphalia had signed making Prince Frederick III of Brandenburg her legal heir to the duchy of Lauenberg. He has argued that given her right in law to the succession it follows that due to her death that right now rests with Prince Frederick. The Reichkammergericht accepted that the document is genuine, and that if the succession rights of the late Maria Benigna Francisca are deemed legitimate under Imperial Law then the claim of succession in favour of Prince Frederick III of Brandenburg is also legitimate. However, since the Holy Roman Emperor has recognised the late good lady’s daughter Anna Maria Franziska of Saxe-Lauenburg as the legitimate successor since 1689 it is argued that the succession had already passed from Maria Benigna to Anna Maria in the eyes of Imperial Law, thence the late Maria Benigna wishes now revealed can be in legal terms questioned since she had already passed on the succession to her daughter, who has outlived her. Therefore the Reichkammergericht has ruled that in terms of Imperial Law the Prince of Brandenburg’s claim cannot be upheld due to the legitimacy of Anna Maria’s case having precedence since 1689 as the succession had already been conveyed upon her prior to being conveyed to Frederick III by the mother who had already conveyed it upon another and so did not have the legitimate right to do so a second time. Trying to salvage the situation, Msr. Ancillon countered that surely even though the Emperor recognised Anna Maria since 1689 as Archduchess of Saxe-Lauenburg it did not necessarily follow that the late Maria Benigna had sanctioned the passing on of the succession to her already? He added that if she had, then why on earth would she than sign the succession over to Prince Frederick III, if she knew she had no right do so? In reply the Reichkammergericht deemed this opinion inadmissible since it was based purely on hearsay, but gave leave to Msr. Ancillion that if he can establish that Maria Benigna never did name Anna Maria as her successor then they will hear such evidence and reconsider the verdict. Copenhagen *A banquet was laid on at Charlottenborg Palace by the Danish court for their royal visitor from England, Princess Anne, who remained here with her husband Prince George to celebrate Christmas with the Danish royal family. Princess Anne was given at Christmas a financial gift of 50,000 ducats, while in another act of generosity King Frederick IV ensured alms were handed out to the poor of Copenhagen. Poona *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram has reiterated to Don Juan Rivera that the Maharatas do not have the merchant ship capacity to transport 40,000 recruits! “Bishop Portocarrero does not seem to understand this, please ask him to consider our conversation held in October in Poona, thank you,” he added. Damascus *One hundred prized female slaves were purchased off Portuguese slavers after some haggling over price and brought to the Bey of Syria’s palace in Damacus. The ten most attractive were selected by Ahmet Sefik Mithat Pasha for his master, while quoting the words of the Koran, ‘33:50 - “Prophet, we have made lawful to you the wives to whom you have granted dowries and the slave girls whom God has given you as booty."’ He brought them to Sheikh Muhammed’s harem and had them paraded before him, who picked three for himself and issued the other seven to his viziers. Of the three he took one was despatched under the guard of a eunuch for the Padishah in Constantinople along with another intended for the Grand Vizier. The third the Sheikh retained for himself. Albany *The Governor-in-Bay James Knight listened with wide eyes as a Cree Indian woman in his service called Thanadelthur spoke to him in hushed words about the wonders of a passage of water in the north where tides ebbed and flowed. Knight believes this to be the famed North- West Passage which contemporary explorers have been seeking and that in the lands beyond are yellow metal and black pitch. Sensing fame and fortune is to be had for both himself - oh, and for the English Crown, of course - James Knight desired to board the exploration vessel HMS Endeavour but in this great scheme he is oh! so frustrated. The Hudson Bay has frozen over thickly, and the whereabouts of the Endeavour and her expedition is in doubt… have they perished out in the ice already? He fears for their safety, and for his future plans! Versailles *Failing to find any such office holder as a French Interior Minister, Baron Konstantin von Neurath approached the young Philippe de Bourbon, Duc d’Anjou to ask him whether he thought the King would be prepared to ship dissenting Huguenots to Brandenburg in return for a bounty paid for each recruit? Le Duc d’Anjou replied, "I doubt it but His Majesty might do!" He then laughed, "So you want to buy fellow Protestants like the Spanish buy slaves do you? Very good, very good indeed!" Lisbon *Pamphlets have appeared in Lisbon listing abuses and lurid crimes committed by serving inquisitors in Portugal. It makes most shocking reading, the detail of which we dare not present before your tender eyes for risk of causing deep offence to your sensibilities and in the knowledge that you may be eating as you read this, but it is perhaps shocking if only for the sheer quantity of claimed indecencies and tortues and incidents. Needless to say the inquisitors mentioned, even if not guily of the accusations, are going to be both feared and disliked following these revelations. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Kwantung China *Hanover *Japan *Ottoman Syria *Ottoman Egypt *Ottoman Anatolia *Imperial China *Burma *Russia *England Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Morocco to Kaarta, Humam al-Azdi; to Akwamu, Wasil al-Bahrani; to Hausa, Hussain al-Malaki; to Macina, Ibrahim al-Qal’I; and to Air, Ja’far al-Walid. *Sent by the Crimea to Moldavia, Osmin bin Dolina. Trade Missions Opened *By Morocco in Madrid and Lisbon. *By Manchuria in Luang-Prabang, Dagon, Bhamo, Hue, Saigon, Phnom Penh, Thon Buri, Bangkok, Hanoi, and Penang. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Game 8 Category:Game 8